Mark: Lucy's Somebody
by shadowmwape
Summary: Myself as Mark Songs from beloved disney films Epic raps Romance This is amazing, but good script for a one shot.


Mark Styles: Lucy's Somebody

Act 1-Mark Makes His Entrance

It is a particularly cloudy day at palm woods when a flash of green runs and halts at the front desk to meet face to face with Bitters.

Bitters: Welcome to the palm woods and please no running

Mark: Sorry, Mr Bitters!

Bitters: Aw! Mwape I did not recognize you with your two tattoos.

Mark: Don't worry Bitters I...

Before Mark finished, Katie Knight walked in and he went beast player mode.

Katie: Hey.

Mark: Sup!

Katie: 12

Mark: Bye!

Mark walked over to Bitters in epic defeat.

Bitters: After you left for your epic fail, I registered you into room 316.

Mark: Thanks.

Bitters: Have a palm woods...

Mark: Don't!

Bitters: I know!

Mark trudged to his and unpacked his song notebook, swim trunks, hygiene supplies, clothes that look alike or the same all over, and his tazer. He then put on his swim trunks and went to the pool before bumping into someone on the way there.

Mark: What the...Lucy!

Lucy: Mark!

Act 2-The Singing Duo

Mark and Lucy were staring at each other with looks of awkwardness and Mark started singing while everyone heard this going on.

Mark: we're soaring', flying

there's not a star in heaven

that we can't reach

Lucy: if we're trying so we're breaking free

Mark: you know the world can see us

in a way that's different that who we are

Lucy: creating space between us

til we're separate hearts

Both: but your faith, it gives me strength

strenth to believe

Mark: we're breaking free

Lucy: we're soaring

Mark: flyin'

Both: there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

Mark: if we're tryin'

both: yeah we're breaking free

Mark: oh we're breaking free

Lucy: ohhhh

Mark: can you feel it building

like a wave the ocean just can't control

Lucy: connected by a feeling

ohhh, in our very souls

both: rising 'til it lifts us up

so everyone can see

chorus #2

Mark: we're breaking free

Lucy: we're soaring

troy: flying

both: there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

Mark: if we're tryin'

both: yeah we're breakng free

Mark: oh we're breaking free

Lucy: ohhh, runnin'

Mark: climbin'

to get to that place

both: to be all that we can be

Mark: now's the time

both: to be all that we can be

Mark: now's the time

both: so we're breaking free

Mark: we're breaking free

Lucy: ohhh, yeah

Mark: more than hope

more than faith

Lucy: this is the truth

this is the fate

and together,

both: we see it comin'

Mark: more than you

more than me

Lucy: not a want, but a need

both: both of us breakin' free

Lucy: soarin

Mark: flyin

both: theres not a star in heavin that we can't reach

Lucy: we're runnin

Mark: ohhh climbin

both: to get to that place to be all that we can be

both: now's the time

Mark: now's the time

both we're breakin free

Mark: ohhh we're breakin free

Lucy: ohhhhh

both: you know the world can see us in a way that's different from who we are

Mark and Lucy looked at eachother, then Mark walked away with a flushed face. Meanwhile, Lucy was hounded by four certain dogs.

Lucy: What do you guys want?

Logan: Who Was That?

James: Is he an ex boyfriend?

Carlos: Is he a awesome singer when solo?

Kendall: Are you in love with him?

Lucy: 1. Mark Styles 2. No! A friend 3. Yes 4. Maybe

James fainted from Lucy's answer to Kendall's question. Back to Mark, he is contemplating what he must do.

Everybody's always talking at me

Everybody's trying to get in my head

I wanna listen to my own heart talking

I need to count on myself instead

Did you ever

Lose yourself to get what you want?

Did you ever

Get on a ride, then wanna get off?

Did you ever push away the ones

You should've held close?

Did you ever let go?

Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am

I'll give it all I got, that is my plan

Will I find what I lost? You know you can

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it(Bet on me)

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around, today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say?Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?Should I question every move I make?With all I've lost, my heart is breaking

I don't wanna make the same mistake

Did you ever

Doubt your dream will ever come true?Did you ever

Blame the world and never blame you?

I will never

Try to live a lie again

I don't wanna win this game

If I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am(Who I am)

I'll give it all I got, that is my plan(That's my plan)

Will I find what I lost? You know you can(You know you can)

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it(Bet on me)

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around, today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

Hold up, give me room to think

Bring it on down

Gotta work on my swing

Gotta do my own thing, hold up

It's no good at all to see yourself

And not recognize your face

Out on my own, it's such a scary place

The answers are all inside of me

All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop

Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot

That's who I am, that is my plan

Will I end up on top?

You can bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around, today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say?Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it(You can bet on me)

Lucy: Mark!

Mark Quickly flung the door open.

Mark: Lucy, I want to take you out on a...

Before he could finish, he was sealed by a kiss from Lucy.

Lucy: I missed you ever since you left me.

Mark: Lucy Stone, Will accompany me to the BTR concert?

Lucy: Sure Black Stuff.

They made out a bit before Lucy said something before she left.

Lucy: Pick me up at 8:00.

Mark: Sure!

Act 3-Rap Battle With Lucy's Admirer

Mark was enjoying this concert as he was halfway there towards his suprise with Lucy.

*Flashback*

James: Rap Battle?

Mark was talking to James about a plan.

Mark: So here's my idea. I bought Lucy this diamond ring and plan to give it to her.

James: And the rap battle between us is a cover.

Mark: Yeah so we need a rap.

James: I got something in the logan department.

*End Of Flashback*

Mark: This is fun.

Lucy: Yeah.

Mark: Hey it looks like BTR's James diamond is saying something.

Lucy: Oh no!

James: My name is James or should I say bling king. Now there is a certain green hair slime head gunning towards my women.

Mark: You mean me!

James: That's right. How about a rap battle over her.

Mark: Oh heck yeah.

James: Let's play truth.

Kendall: Truth?

Lucy: His rap name, and how did james know that...

Lucy was cut off by sound of techno music.

Here we go again, prepare to meet your end

Just looked you up on Facebook, you have zero friends

This kid's a loser yo, he ain't even kissed a girl

You write her love letters I buy her ice and pearls

So how you like me now?

Even Lucy's in the background saying 'Wow, Bling's got style'

I'm off the gold chain

If you're a rapper why is Bitters your backup dancer

Like an extra on soul train

I see your nobody supporting you in the front row

They must hate you bro

You're not a real M.C.

You should quit hip-hop

Now be a good country boy and go get your poop

Bling, you don't wanna battle

You're the snake without the rattle

You're the boat without the paddle

You're the duck without the waddle

You're the horse without the saddle

The ranch without the cattle

The day without the shadow

Son, I think you should skedaddle kick gravel

Sayonara punk arrivederci

What language do I have to say it in for you to hear me clearly

Adios amigo, you're over with, finito

This clown couldn't rap anything but my burrito

Kid, you have to hold your lucy's hand before you cross the street

You have to sneak out the house just to clean and sweep

And now you look queasy, I made him go mute

Put your camera phones up so you can post this on YouTube

Truth's got a screw loose he's terrified to bust

So lightweight that I can blow him over with a gust

You're weak like Seven Days, you deserve boos

You should walk around in some high-heeled shoes

You should rock pigtails and a skirt

You're shaking in your boots

Are your feelings getting hurt?

Well, maybe I should hurt more than your feelings

Maybe I should rip the roof off the theatre ceiling

Maybe you should start kneeling his eyes are getting misty

You're so wack, if you were me you couldn't diss me

Kissy kissy Llucy, did you miss me?

I'll take you out to dinner after I've eaten this pipsqueak

And when we're on vacation I'll let him house sit

Here's a couple of bucks, buy yourself a better outfit

You know what? You don't have a stack of cash or a flashy pad

I saw you last week driving a taxi cab,

Your secret's out and now they know sport

We'll call you if we need a ride to an airport

In fact you can drop me off at home after this

Then you can take your couple bucks back but as a tip

You're playing yourself like Solitaire

Telling everyone that's here that you're a millionaire

You're not a baller, you're a phony

I bet your whole crew is a bunch of rent-a-homies

And now you lie in bed lonely, your persona's a façade

The only girls you get are in the pages of a catalog

Here stands Lord of DaBluff

His lies were legendary till the truth made him hush

And what's funny is your truth is enough

Why'd you have to make up all the money and the stuff?

I guess it's easier to play the role and act hard

'Cause you don't have the guts to tell us who you really are

So you can keep a trophy that you don't deserve

I might be a bus boy but you just got served

Mark was rushed to medic after straining his lungs three times in one day. Lucy was there too.

Lucy: Mark, why did put up that ruse.

Mark: Because i wanted to give you this.

He took a diamond skull ring from his pocket and when lucy saw it, he got a make out of his life.

Lucy: I like it.

Mark: I knew you would.

This is has been short and crappy tale of romance

-The end-


End file.
